Un Final Trágico
by Zyar
Summary: En dos días será la batalla decisiva contra Ozai.Aang debe tomar una elección,si pelear contra Ozai o acobardarse.


**One-shot de Avatar,algo que jamas pasaría.**

_Queridos amigos:_

_En dos días será la batalla final contra Ozai,la batalla que definirá noche no sabía que hacer,estaba un lado,mi deber me llamaba,pero por otro,el miedo a fracasar en la batalla y decepcionar a todos me ía mejor que mi gente no me vierá cuando fracasara,que es lo que probablemente ocurrirí eso,he tomado una desició antes de decirles esta desición que he tomado,quería contarles son mis mejores desperté en el iceberg,jamás pensé que encontraría unos amigos tan buenos cómo ustedes,me han apoyado en importar cuantas vecez fracasé,me equivoqué o decepcioné a todos...ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí,apoyandome,y por eso se los tan buenos amigos,que quise dedicarles un espacio en esta carta a cada uno de ustedes;_

_Toph:_

_Jamas pensé que te conocería en este viaje a mi muchas cosas para mí.Fuiste mi maestra,mi compañera y mi amiga,y me sorprendiste la primera vez que te ví.Nuca me había pasado por la cabeza que podría haber maestros tierra ciegos,pero ahora veo que una chica muy capaz,eres que nadie podría igualar tu manera de controlar la tierra.¿Y sabes por que?,por que ellos no ven cómo tu,tú esperas y escuhas a tu oponente,mientras que los demás no piensan sus movimientos y tan solo atacan sin má tu eres yo podría que sepas que siempre te admiraré,te respetaré y...aunque nunca me atreví a decirtelo en persona...te querré cómo mi mejor amiga._

_Sokka:_

_Nunca me había topado con alguien cómo no puedes controlar ningún elemento,sabes muy bien controlar tus armas y manejar tus ideas para dejar al enemigo indefenso,debo decir que si llegamos hasta donde estamos ahora es por tus principio de este viaje eras demasiado testarudo e inmaduro(aunque no soy la mejor persona para decirlo),pero has madurado mucho en este crecido mucho,y no sólo en estatura,si no tambien en espiritu y sigas ás me has ayudado mucho en mi propia madurez,a todos nos ayudaste,eres una gran gracias por ás te olvidaré,siempre serás mi mejor amigo,te lo prometo._

_Katara:_

_¿Cómo podría olvidarte en esta carta?,fuiste la primera persona que ví al salir del la única que me apoyó cuando nadie más lo hizo,por que,cuando todos los demás me juzgaban por haber desaparecido del mundo y dejar que la Nación del Fuego lo conquistara,tu siempre estuviste de mi pasado por muchas cosas juntos,cosas que jamas olvidaré.He madurado mucho ahora,pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de confesarte algo,o más bien,nunca tuve el valor,por que eso soy:un eso tomé la desición que les mencioné al principio de esta carta,pero bueno,no quiero desviarme del tema,este espacio es para tí.Por eso,aprovecharé para decirte mi más grande secreto,un secreto que me he guardado desde el momento que te conocí hasta hoy,por que sé que cuando te revele este secreto no podrás reprocharme nada ...en este tiempo que estuvimos juntos,siempre tuve un gran sentimiento hacia ti,quizás nunca te diste cuenta,pero no me importa,yo siempre lo supe...TE ...por favor trata de no desmallarte de la risa,sé que alguien cómo yo no tiene oportunidades contigo,ni la más minima,pero ahora ya no importa nada,quisiera poder gritartelo en la cara y acto seguido plantarte un beso,pero tendré que conformarme con dejarlo escrito con tinta en esta hoja de te olvidaré...eres el amor de mi vida._

_Ahora sí chicos,les diré la desición que tome,pero por favor traten de comprenderme,no les pido que no me juzguen,tan sólo traten de comprender.Sé que cuando les diga mi desición me odiarán y seguro me maldecirán una y otra vez,pero da igual,yo siempre los querré cómo mis mejores amigos,a ti,Katara,te querré cómo mi gran amor,bueno...aquí gran batalla contra Ozai es en dos días,todo depende de mí...pero no puedo enfrentarme a iré lejos,amigos,muy lejos donde sé que nadie podrá largaré,me esfumaré,huiré,llamenlo cómo ustedes quieran,pero sepan que cuando encuentren esta carta yo ya no estaré aquí._

_El señor del fuego es demasiado poderoso,seguro piensan que sin mi no tienen ninguna oportunidad,pero quien sabe...tal vez tengan se que me toman cómo un egoísta,y no los culpo,eso soy,un cobarde-egoísta que sólo piensa en si mismo...un fraude,un papanataz,una porquería...soy un asco,todo lo que lo que quieran de mí,pero mis pensamientos por ustedes no cambiará quiero mucho ._

_Aang_

Aang dobló la carta cuatro vecez,la dejó donde sus amigos pudieran verla y luego se limitó a contemplar el rostro de casi las 2:00 de la madrugada,aún no salía el sol,faltaba mucho tiempo para eso,pero aún así el Avatar se apresuró a noche se habían detenido a acampar en una cueva que se situaba en una gran montaña,el chico tomó su planeador y emprendió vuelo,¿a donde iba ese chico?.Aang sabía exactamente a donde iba:al Templo del Aire del ó unas dos horas en llegar,cuando el reloj dió las 4:00 am,llegó a su sabía que hacer,estaba muy confundido y de su cara resbalaban unas cuantas lagrimas;lagrimas de frustación,de verguenza,de dolor...más que nada de dolor,dolor de haber defraudado al mundo que siempre confió en el,pero ya no había vuelta atrás,ya estaba ahí.Tan solo se limitó a recorrer el templo entero,recordando todos esos momentos que pasó junto a sus amigos,los días que conoció a Katara,Sokka y Toph,todo lo que le enseñaron cada uno de ellos,y ahora el los había decepcionado,todo su esfuerzo había sido se detuvo un instante en el borde del suelo,aquella parte donde el suelo terminaba y no había otra cosa más que una caída directo a tu clima era humedo ese día,se podía sentir cómo el aire te hacía un pequeño cosquilleo en las orejas cada vez que te tocaba,además era un aire frío,lleno de soledad y tristeza que lo único que hacía era volver la pena de Aang aún más muchacho se quedó viendo al abismo,apretaba su baculo con gran fuerza,se tomó dos segundos más y acto seguido soltó su planeador y saltó.

Por fin el reloj dió las 7:00 am y Katara,Sokka y Toph despertaron.

-Un día menos para la gran invasión-anunció Sokka estirandose

-Si...bla,bla,bla-dijo Toph aún acostada

-Sokka,lo unico que haces es poner nervioso a Aang-dijo Katara enojada a su hermano-no te preocupes Aang,lo venc...

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Sokka

-¿Donde está Aang?

-Quizás salió a caminar,oye...¿que es esto?

-¿Que cosa?-preguntó Toph levantandose

-Una carta...

-Dejame ver-dijo Katara tomando la carta

-¡Oye!,yo la encontré,yo la leo-dijo Sokka arrebatandole la carta

-Sólo leanla y punto-gruñó Toph

-Queridos amigos...

FIN


End file.
